Let the Beast Out
by NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload
Summary: Bella had gotten over Edward,the douche bag,and is getting mad at Jake for leaving her too.When she goes to Jake,she's not all shy and timid any more.No shes a total bad-ass.But that's not all that's changed about Bella.And will she find a new lover boy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella Pov

I hadn't seen Jake in weeks because of him being "sick". Bullshit, he wouldn't have mono for this long. Damn him and his lying, he promised he wouldn't leave me like Edward did. That douche bag of a vampire, yeah I got over him. After I realized that if he loved me so much he wouldn't leave me cause he can't stand my smell. And if he was protecting me, he would of KILLED Victoria, not let her run around and try to kill me like a damn banshee. You know what if Jake doesn't want to see me, then he can say it to my face like a real man.

_At Jakes_

When I pulled up to the beat up red house, I became furious as I saw Jake walking outside. With no shirt or shoes I might add. I opened my door, jumped out, and stormed over to his ass. "Jake!" I yelled

He didn't answer, asshole. "YO BLACK!" I screamed while shoving at his back.

He stumbled foreword and looked back surprised by my antics. But he quickly covered it up with a stone cold mask. " What do you want _Swan_." he sneered my name like it was the most vile thing in the country.

I stared back at him, even more pissed off. " You look here, Black" I said, sneering his name " I have no idea what I did to deserve this, but I will not take dis-respect from some pansy ass, steroid user, little boy. I did nothing wrong, ok so I might have dated a vampire and grown use to its clan. But so what! It had me under some magic hoodoo shit. So tell me right here what right fucking problem is!" I finished with a scream.

He looked dubious at me. And I heard claps from behind him. I looked around to see 4 other tan, muscular, hot guys behind him. The 2nd tallest one said " Well said leech….." I cut him off right there

" Call me fucking leech lover bitch, you won't have no children." I hissed at him.

They al stared at me in shock then. And I smiled triumphal at them and shrugged " What can I say those leeches covered up the true bad-ass, take no one's shit Bella." I explained.

The one who was going to call me leech lover, nodded and laughed. " I like her." another said

I smiled at them and looked at Jake. " What you have to say Black?" I asked

He looked sheepish and smiled. " Friends?" he questioned

I got a huge smirk on my face and shook my head "no". He looked confused and I explained " See you put me through hell for weeks. Abandoned me, not once did you call or text me to reassure me that you were going to come back. So you have to make up for it," I smiled devilishly and he gulped " You have to do what I EVER I want you to do for 3 weeks. Got it? Good" I finished.

He looked at me and then nodded. I smiled and told him to introduce me to his friends, " This Jared, Embry, Paul, and Sam." pointed each one out.

When I looked into Sam's eyes, my world stopped. All I saw was him and his beautiful appearance. His muscular legs, his delicious "v" that was shown off by his loose shorts, his chiseled 8 pack, his long and muscular arms that were crossed over his chest, flexing them, his long and kissable neck, his perfect jaw, his nose, his shaggy hair that I could just run my hands through and last put not least his brown pools eyes that I could get lost in. I was sure I was drooling but I didn't care. All I cared about was this man in front of me.

We were snapped out of our daze when Jacob growled at him. Wait, growled? What the hell. " Tell me you didn't?" he yelled

Didn't what? I asked mentally "Jacob you know we can't control this." Sam tried to explain.

But it didn't work, Jacob kept shaking and shaking, til he turned into a giant wolf. Sam instantly phased after he did and they began to fight. " WHAT THE HELL,WAIT SAM, JAKE!" I screamed.

Him and Jake were snapping at each other. I tried to run to them but Paul and Jared stopped me. I became furious, " LET ME GO!" I hissed at them

They shook their heads "no" and I got even more angrier. " I said let me go!" I hissed again and morphed into a jaguar. I roared and charged at Jake without even thinking about it. I plummeted into his side and he fell over. I went and stood in front of Sam and growled at Jake when he got up. I looked around for more threats and saw Jared, Paul, and Embry starring at me like I was some shiny new toy. I growled at them and they smiled sheepishly. Sam then nudged me with his nose. I looked back at him and my world stopped again. He was what was holding me to this planet, nothing nor no one mattered but him. Sure it made no sense but whatever. Sam then phased back to human, and was butt naked. I ogled him head to toe, until someone through shorts at him. I looked up to see him smirking at me. I smiled back at him, well at least I think I did. Sam suddenly looked serious and looked at me. "Bella, can you morph back." he asked

I shrugged and looked at his body again. So strong and perfect I thought. I then felt my bones re-shifting and I was laying on the ground. Naked. I stood up shamelessly and looked at them. They were all looking at my body, **( A/N: No one has imprinted yet, well except Sam and Bella, but anyways Sam never dated Emily nor Leah. He dated before but that was before high school.) **that was until Sam snapped out of it and growled at them. He then stood in front of me so no one could see me anymore. " Jacob, go and get her something to wear." he ordered and Jacob ran off.

Sam then turned to me and said " Welcome to the pack!"

**So tell me what you think. This is my new story for now because my other one I'm Back is on hold for now. S please review!**

\

_Aj_


	2. WHATTHEFROOTLOOPS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Bella is a bad ass but she is also caring. She is also very random and jokes around too. But when it is needed she can be serious and in charge.

Bella Pov

When Sam said that, all the nerves came in. " WHAT! WAIT IM A GIANT CAT! OH MY JIMMY CRICKETS IM A FUCKING GIANT CAT! WHAT THE HELL, THIS ISN'T NATURAL! Neither is turning into a giant wolf but still! I think I've gone crazy! Yeah that's it, this all some crazy dream I got from eating too much sugar and drinking coffee! I knew that would happen. So ok how to wake up from a dream. How, how, how…" I kept pacing and rambling to myself til I got a thought.

I stopped in place and took a deep breathe, closed my eyes, and slapped myself. When I opened my eyes I was still here. "DAMNIT!" I screamed and hit myself again.

Nothing seemed to work. I kept slapping until a russet, hot hand grabbed my wrists. " Bella stop it! Your gonna hurt yourself!" Sam bellowed

I raised my eyebrow at him and whined " But I wanna wake up from this dream!" his chuckle cut me off and I glared at him " its not funny!" I huffed

" Stupid dream Sam, damn coffee, stupid sugar. Come on Bella wake up!" I mumbled and Sam sighed

" Bella this is not a dream. It's all real, us, the wolves, you being a giant cat.." "jaguar" I cut him off " jaguar" I repeated.

He chuckled and I glared playfully at him. He let go of my wrists and Jake came out with some shorts and a tank top. I grabbed them and changed in a flash.

We all just stood there until I broke the silence " so your giant mutts and im a giant pussy. Wow!"

The guys all looked at me and I smiled and shrugged. And started walking to Sam's house. **(she knows where all there houses are, being daughter of the chief and all. Oh and Charlie's the police chief of la push not forks. But they like right on the boarder.)** "Hey where you going?" Paul yelled

I looked over my shoulder and replied with " to Sam's, I hungry and I'm sure Jake has no food! So HURRY YOUR ASSES UP BEFORE I BRING MY WEAPON OUT!"

They all came running then. I laughed and ran the rest of the way to Sam's.

_At Sam's_

When we got to Sam's, I ran to the fridge and brought all the ingredients to make enchiladas. While I was cooking, the guys just sat at the table and stared at me. It was coming really annoying so I started singing softly to take my mind off of it.

Beelzeboss from the movie Pick of DestinyI am complete!Fuck!Yes you are fucked, shit out of luckNow I'm complete and my cock you will suckThis world will be mine and you're first in lineYou brought me the pick and now you shall both die!Wait! Wait! Wait!You motherfuckerWe challenge you to a rock off!Give us one chance to rock your socks offFuck, fuck, fuckThe demon code prevents meFrom declining a rock off challengeWhat are your terms? What is the catch?If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to also you will have to pay our rentAnd what if _I_ win?Then you can take Kage back to hell...What?Trust me Kage, it's the only way,What the fuck are you talking about?_]_ ...to be your little ! Let the rock off begin! Ha haI'm the devil, I love metal!Check this riff, it's fucking tastyI'm the devil, I can do what I want,Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt,There's never been a rock off that I've ever lostI can't wait to take Kage back to hellI'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gelI'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernelNo!C'mon Kage, let's fight his music, with our musicThere's just no way that we can win,That was a to meHe rocks too hard because he's not a mortal manGoddamn-it Kage,He gonna make you his sex slave,You're gonna gargle mayonnaiseNoUnless we bust a massive monster , we've been through so much shit,_]_Deactivated lasers with my dickNow it's time to blow this fucker down!C'mon Kage, now it's time to blow doors downI hear you Jables, now it's time to blow doors down Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdownWe'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown TownNow we've got to blow this fucker downHe's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors downC'mon Kage 'cause it's time to blow doors downOh, we'll piledrive you, it's time for the smackdownHey anti-christ-er, Beelzeboss,We know your weakness our rocket-sauceWe rock the casbah, and blow your mindWe will defeat you for all mankindYou hold the scepter,We hold the keyYou are the devil,We are the D _[18x]_You guys are fuckin' on Kage, you're coming with my lightning, fuckers!NO!Ow! Fuck!My fuckin' horn!Oh no!From whence you came you shall remain,Until you are complete againNo! Fuck you Kage and fuck you Jables!I'll get you Tenacious D!

**(I know it a two person song but its sooo much fun to sing it)**

They guys then all started to laugh. I whirled around and looked at them with my brows raised and a questioning look. " you just sang bellzeboss!" Paul laughed out

" yeah so?" I said

They kept laughing and Embry laughed so hard he fell. These guys are idiots! Oh maybe I van scare them if I turn into something! I wonder if I can change into anything else, that'd be so cool! And just then I turned into a white mouse. A MOUSE, DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I TURN INTO ANYTHING COOL! WELL EXCEPT THE JAGUAR THAT WAS COOL BUT STILL! I tried to say Sam's name but I came out a squeak and the guys looked up and stopped laughing. " Bells where'd you go?" Embry said

" I turned into another animal you morons!" I tried to say but I turned out a squeak. Damn, try to find a way to them. It urned around and came face to face with my clothes. Great, well at least they didn't shred this time I thought. " Come on Bells, this isn't funny!" Jake called

I ran over to his foot and scratched at it. He squealed like a little girl, of course. " What the hell, Jake/" sam yelled

" Something just touched my foot." he squeaked

I did the same to Paul's foot and he looked down. " Hey guys, you see this brown mouse on the ground."

They all looked and nodded, " I think its Bells" he concluded

I nodded my tiny head and went to the bathroom. Sam followed and I phased back. " Oh my froot loops this is weird!" I exclaimed and then I saw Sam " Oh hey can you get me my clothes please?" I asked with a pout and he chuckled and nodded "yes"

I squealed and he went to get my clothes. When he gave me them, I changed back and gave Sam a hug for thanks.

I walked back into the kitchen, and Paul was about to say something when I cut him off " don't even go there, my earlier threat still stands mutt." and with that I went back over to the stove and finished lunch.


End file.
